


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by sanscomment



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanscomment/pseuds/sanscomment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus couldn’t take it anymore.  Something snapped in him.  When he cursed Mulciber to stop him from attacking the muggle man, he knew it would be the last thing he would ever do.  AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Doesn't Discriminate

Everything was going well for Regulus Black, at least as well as they could have gone. He graduated Hogwarts near the top of his class (number four to be exact), was ushered straight into a Ministry job as an Unspeakable. He loved his job more than he imagined he would. It was the perfect job for him. Soon enough, he’d be able to get out of 12 Grimmauld Place into his own flat. Then he’d truly be free. 

As free as a Death Eater could be.

Taking the Dark Mark was the greatest mistake that he ever made. He allowed Bella and Rod to talk him into it. The added pressure to make his parents proud made it a no-brainer in that moment. It all happened so fast and before he knew it the mark was burned into his skin, a mark he would wear for the rest of his life. That was what led him into the muggle’s home. It was what led him to an attack with Mulciber on an innocent man who was walking home late from work. 

Regulus’ stomach turned at the man’s screams of pain as Mulciber cursed him repeatedly. He magically lifted the man into the air then dropped him from the ceiling. As the man struggled to catch his breath, Mulciber turned to look at his young partner. He could see the evil glee in the man’s eyes behind his mask. “You’re up, kid.”

No. Regulus couldn’t do this. So far, he managed to stay out of actually cursing or killing any of their victims. Now, it seemed as though he had no option as Mulciber pushed him closer to the poor muggle. He gripped his wand in his hand and raised it slowly. The man on the ground stared up at Regulus, a plea on his lips. 

“You don’t have to do this,” the man begged. “Please.”

“Quit your damn blubberin’,” Mulciber snapped. 

Regulus remained frozen in place for so long that Mulciber pushed him out of the way and froze the man’s legs in place. “If you’re not gonna, then I am,” he grumbled. “Don’t think the Dark Lord won’t hear about this.” 

The larger Death Eater moved closer to the muggle and knelt down next to him. “You’re going to die tonight,” Mulciber explained gently as he ran a finger down the man’s cheek. “But first we’re going to have a little bit of fun.” Regulus could imagine his smile behind his mask. It made him ill. “My little friend over there is going to hold you down while I use your pathetic body. I’m going to make you wish you were dead before I finally kill you.”

Regulus decided right then and there that he was not going to do any of that. He wasn’t going to allow Mulciber to rape or kill this man. He raised his wand, arm shaking as he muttered a blasting spell, sending Mulciber flying across the room where he crashed into a wall.

The youngest Black hurried over to the man and reversed the leg-locker curse. “Get out of here,” he hissed. The man didn’t need telling twice as he ran out the door of the house. Slowly, Regulus turned to look at Mulciber who had since stood up and tore off his mask. The man was enraged as he barreled towards Regulus, not even bothering with his wand as he tackled the boy to the ground. The breath rushed out of his lungs as Mulciber ripped the mask off of him. So this was how he was going to die.

He wasn’t ready to die yet. His wand lay a distance away, having flown out of his hand at the impact. Try as he might, Regulus was no match for Mulciber in size. While he was faster than the large man, he had a strong disadvantage when it came to weight. 

“How dare you,” Mulciber snarled, the stench of his breath hitting Regulus in the face. “How dare you,” he roared. “Wait until the Dark Lord finds out about this, Black. You’re a dishonor to your family. Worse than your blood traitor brother.” The words hit hard. He was always compared to Sirius. It was always about Sirius, even long after his brother left the house. 

Regulus tried to struggle under Mulciber, but the man had a bruising grip on him, wand pointed at his throat. “Maybe I should kill you now, not even turn you over to him. I think I’d like that.” His heart was in his throat, his lungs refusing to fill with air. Regulus Black was terrified. 

He wasn’t ready to die yet. 

Without any warning, Regulus saw the red light hit at close range. There was no escaping it. Mulciber got off of him, but the pain grew worse. This wasn’t his first bout with the Cruciatus Curse, and he was sure that it wouldn’t be his last of the night. His body flew against the wall and proceeded to slam against it again and again as he attempted to escape the searing pain coursing through his veins. After a few moments, he couldn’t hear himself scream, but his raw throat proved that he was still making that ungodly noise. 

Eventually, Mulciber removed the curse and Regulus fell to the ground, struggling to breathe and get his bearings. His head spun and he wasn’t sure where Mulciber was until the kick hit him square in the ribs. The man worse steel-tipped boots, causing more damage than Regulus wanted to think about. 

Fuck.

His heart pounded in his ears, as Mulciber sat him up against the wall. He spoke, but the words never made it through the pounding. Instead, he stared blankly at the other Death Eater until he got annoyed and slapped him hard. A whine escaped Regulus as he fell to the side. He was weak and disoriented. His entire body still felt as though it was on fire. 

It was only the beginning though as the man left. Regulus weakly tried to stand, but his mind was still quite addled. He needed to get to his wand to even stand a chance. He was nearly there, crawling to get to it. That was when he was met with Mulciber’s foot stomping on his hand, probably breaking several of his bones in one fell swoop. 

His eyes moved up to greet Mulciber, who had a sharp knife in his hand, probably from the muggle man’s butcher block. More words came out of his mouth, but Regulus was struggling to focus on anything. Repeated exposure to the Cruciatus Curse left him more susceptible to the after effects of disorientation and confusion. 

It was getting worse as Mulciber cast it on him again. Regulus used to struggle to hold in the signs of pain, but he was past that point. His body contorted in an attempt to absorb the pain, only making it worse. By the time Mulciber lifted it, he was completely disoriented. He felt his body fly against the wall where the larger man charmed him into place. 

He waved the knife before Regulus’ eyes, the blade cutting right below his left eye. A whimper escaped the boy as Mulciber covered him in shallow cuts. Each one burned until his body throbbed in a mixture of residual Cruciatus pain and fresh pain from the cuts. 

This went on for what felt like hours to Regulus. Each new torment was punctuated with a Cruciatus Curse. If he were to survive this, his mind would never recover. Before long, Regulus was curled up on the floor as Mulciber hexed him. How pathetic he must have looked as the hex hit him, a huge cut opening up on his arm. He had already lost a great deal of blood, but he could feel it rushing out of him as another hex opened up a gash on his leg. 

If Mulciber wanted to kill him, this was working. Everything burned, but it was slowly starting to fade. His vision grew blurry as he felt his body shake. It was cold. He couldn’t feel the pool of blood surrounding him. He could barely feel the floor beneath him.

He wasn’t ready to die, but he knew this was the end.

This was how Regulus Black was to go. At least that man was going to survive.

At least his death meant something.

Those were his final thoughts as he drifted out of consciousness: At least his death meant something.

**Author's Note:**

> the end?
> 
> more to come!


End file.
